Walking with Strangers
by dori6565
Summary: When Alex loses the last part of hope she had in a world she knew she could never survive on her own, a group gives her a second chance and a new chance with hope. She takes a chance with hope, faith, friendships, new found family and eventually even love in her broken world with someone just as broken as she, but a complete opposite. (DarylXOC)
1. Chapter 1

I ran and I ran. My knees became weaker and weaker. I had no idea how much longer I would be able to hold myself up. My body and my mentality were both beginning to give out on me. I had always known it was just a matter of time before I would be another goner… Girls like me weren't meant to make it in a world like this; this was a world for the strong, the survivors like my sister, brother and dad… And now they were gone. I always just knew they would have to bury me, but here I am. Some fluke by fate but it was about to correct it's self, I knew as my knees finally buckled and I looked to the sky and just cried as I heard all the groans surround me.

"God… Or whoever… Just make it quick…" I whimpered "Maybe its best… I miss you already daddy…" I said closing my eyes. I had made my peace, I was ready. A luxury most are not spared in this world. But just as I began to feel them surround me I heard a car door slam.

"Maggie grab the girl and get her in the car…Now!" A man shouted.

Before I could react I was swept up. As the girl pulled me to the car I saw several people killing off the group of walkers as she put me in the car I just starred "Why…" I asked softly. In my head I prayed they weren't going to enslave me or kill me… This wasn't a world where the good survived, and their were to many of them for me to even try to get away. I finally looked forward knowing what will be will be.

A sudden sick feeling came over me and I felt dizzy before I could stop myself I threw up and fainted in the backseat. God help me.

Hours Later

I woke up and all I saw was gray. Gray walls, gray ceiling, gray floors. I still felt sick and exhausted but I sat up anyways. As I sat up I saw bars… Prison bars. I was locked inside "Shit…" I mumbled walking up to the bars and shaking them in a sad desperate attempt to open them "Shit! Damn it" I screamed "Someone please…" I didn't wanna live, or die like this. Like an animal. I didn't deserve this. I continued to shake them and suddenly a man approached with a small baby in his arms, looked like a little girl. Hell I hope it's not like the group in Alabama which was kidnapping women to repopulate, as they would say it was really just a poor excuse to have and do with women as they pleased.

"Whoa there…" He said holding up keys "I'm gonna unlock you I just gotta ask a few questions first…" He said pulling up a chair to the bars. "First let's start with your name…" I stayed silent and just looked at him "Well I'm Rick and this here is Judith. She's my daughter… You're at a prison which I and my group have set up as a community. It's safe here…"

I backed up and sat back down on the cot "Why did you bring me here…"

"Safety in numbers… The more we have the more we gain, the safer we are." He said leaning in "And we were coming back from a run and saw you. We couldn't just let you die, we stopped and saved you, you looked like you'd been though hell…"He said with a look of sorry "You have a group?"

Fighting back tears she just said "Had…"

"I'm sorry for you loss…" He actually seemed honest and good "Now you don't have to be alone, just start with your name…"

I looked up "Alex…"

"Nice to meet you Alex… I hate asking, but your group… What happened and how many?" He said with concern "We need to know…"

Nodding I sighed "Just me my sister, brother and dad… We've had more in the past but lost them. We were held up in a library for a few weeks and then herd came though… We… We stayed silent but… I don't what happened or how but my brother fell into a shelf breaking a window they heard and came… My dad helped me escape though a window and waited as long as I could… He never came. He saved me."

Then all I heard was the keys "Thank you… You're free. Please feel free to explore. I still have my people keeping an eye on you but I trust you and I will talk to the council and find you a place in our group" He began to walk down the stairs "Mind me asking what did you do before all this? May help with finding your place here…"

"I ran a private daycare school… taught two and three year olds… And taught kindergarten before that." She sighed hating to remember all the kids she probably lost to the world. "And Rick… Thank you…"

He just nodded and continued walking. I looked around and saw most cells looked like bedrooms. It was strangely homey. I walked down the stairs and towards what looked like an exit. It was bright outside but nice. It was the first time in god knows how long since I felt safe outside. Maybe this will be a good start.

"Hey good to see you up and out! Rick's been waiting for you to wake…" A girl with short brown hair said walking up to me. She looked familiar "I'm Maggie…" She said holding her hand out to shake.

It clicked "You're the one who saved me…" That's how I knew her.

"We all saved you, but yeah I was the one who grabbed you. Surprised you remember. You seemed pretty out of it… Looked like you had been though hell." She said shrugging. "So how you like it so far around here?"

I looked around "It's nice… To feel safe again." I let out a laugh "I never thought I'd be happy looking outside of prison fences… But it's so reliving to feel safe and secure. I can't imagine it was easy to get this place…"

Maggie looked down "Everything comes with a price I guess. We did go through hell. First it was clearing the place out. We lost some people; Lori's death hit the hardest. She died in child birth. She was Rick's wife… He lost it for a lil but eventually he was himself again…" Maggie saw my worried look "He's a good man though… Just a tough time. Then the governor which is a whole other story tried to take it, but we fought and ended up bringing in his people…" She looked around and smiled "We've been through hell for this place but it was worth it…"

"Well it couldn't have been an easy choice bringing me, a stranger in…" I said worried my time may be limited here.

She sighed and looked off "Well it wasn't my call. I honestly wasn't too sure and neither was Rick but somebody else made the call… I hate to admit it but I had to be honest with you, I hope you stick around… But I'm gonna go see my husband; he should be getting off watch about now…" She said starting to walk away. Before she got too far I became curious "Maggie…?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at me.

"Who made the call?" I asked "I was hoping to thank them…"

She smiled "Daryl… He made the call. Said he sees some good in ya. He's over there…" She said pointing towards an area with a few cars and a motorcycle with a man working on it. Couldn't quite make him out "He's working on his bike… Warning he has more bark than bite. He's a good guy…"

"Well thank you…" I said smiling as she continued walking and I turned and stood staring for a second before I decide to go ahead and make my way towards him… He couldn't possibly be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello…" I said as I approached. He was squatting and leaning over working on something on the motorcycle. He ignored me "Hello…" I repeated without a response again, and decided to get closer and leaned over and tapped his shoulder and repeated again "Hello." He jumped up and slapped my had in a defensive pose. He had headphones on… Music it's been so long since I've even thought about it I thought in my head for a split second.

He settled when he realized it was just me "What the hell, tryin to get ya self killed?" He blurted out at me.

"No… Sorry… I had been trying to get your attention to no avail. But hi I'm Alex…" I said holding my hand out which he just looked at before I put it back down to my side "I wanted to thank you… I'm the girl you guys saved. Maggie told me you made the call… I wanted to thank you…" I felt him just looking at me in this uncomfortable silence. We stood in it for a few more moments "Daryl right?" I asked trying to get him to say something. Still nothing.

He went back to working on his bike "How the hell you end up in that mess?" He asked acting as if he didn't really car, but I could tell he was curious.

"It's a long story… I don't think I wanna dive into it again today. Maybe another time?" I answered not wanting to lose his curiosity so early. He stood up straight and turned to me. There was something intriguing about to me. I couldn't figure it out… Looking up he shrugged and looked back towards his bike. This conversation seemed so impossible. "Well I owe you. If you ever need anything you just let me know. It was a pleasure meeting you Daryl." He just looked up once again, and you guessed it nodded.

I just walked away and took a deep breath. Daryl may just be the most difficult man I ever meet. Difficult may not cover it; impossible may just be the word.

Days later

The days had pasted like weeks. I still haven't really found my place in this group; it was beginning to worry me. I wasn't like most people in this world. I had never shot a gun, only killed three walkers, no combat skills. This group was always fighting, always working. They made me question how I even survived so far. I know I should have been one of the first to go in this new reality.

I looked around my new "Room" A sweet girl named Beth had brought me a pretty lavender blanket and a white matching floral pillow. I guess they found it on a run one day. It made my cell feel homier like my old bedroom. I always loved lavender too. I just held the blanket to my chest and took in a deep breath and then I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Daryl "Oh hey…" I said putting the blanket down. "Need something?"

"Yeah." He said crossing his arms "Michonne is pretty tired from the run and last night's watch so I told her to go ahead an get some rest, but I still need someone to keep watch with me. Make sure ner one of us falls asleep."

I shrugged "Uh… Yeah. That's not a problem. When and where should I meet you?" I asked standing up.

He looked out towards the windows "Right before dark. At the watch tower." He just nodded "Thanks, See ya then." and walked away.

The windows slowly got darker and darker. I threw on a tank top and baggy red sweater, jeans and some boots. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and sighed looking in a mirror. I hated mirrors now. Looking at myself I missed my old life, I was always that girl who had her hair done every four weeks, nails every two and the best make up and clothes I could afford, and now I was in rags and lucky not to have dirt all over me. I'll say it again I don't know how I survived this long. I looked in the mirror one last time and sighed and made my way out towards the tower and saw Daryl standing and waiting with a cigarette in his hand.

"Bout time you made it. Been waiting for you to get out here." He said picking up a crossbow and riffle "Let's go." He said walking into the tower ahead of me. We both made our way to the top and sat down looking towards the fence. "Got a gun?"

I just shook my head embarrassed "No… Wouldn't know how to use it if I did."

He looked at me sideways "Alright. Well basically we jus keep a look out at the fence to make sure it doesn't crowd up to bad. If the herd gets to big we run down there and start picking em off. Only get rick and them if it gets too bad." He said staring out at the fence "Got it?"

"Got it…" I said as it went back to silence. After our first conversation I assumed small talk was out of the question so I just sat there as long as I could stand it. What I believed to be at least an hour and a half past I couldn't keep silent any more "So you always been good with a gun?"

He looked at me and looked back "When I had to be…"

"Oh okay… So what you do before all this?" I asked curious. Again he just looked at me and looked back at the fence, this time with no answer. "Always been the strong silent type?" I asked letting out a small laugh.

He looked down and spit "Always been so damn nosey?"

"Look I'm just trying to make conversation… No need to be a dick." I said annoyed, I got even more annoyed when he just nodded again. "What is with you? You put your ass on the line and save me but can't even hold a conversation with me and literally ignore me half the time I am speaking…" Again just nodded. My anger began to boil inside me "Let me guess you were that guy who ignored most women? Because I sure as hell never see you do this to rick or Glenn. So were you the sexist ass hole? Or the lil woe is me red neck that had to be tough all his life and now is just a big ole hard ass and probably chooses to save people just to make himself feel less like a dick." As I said it I realized I was casting judgment that I even knew was wrong on someone I hardly knew. After it was said I felt a stab of guilt in my chest. I had too much of my mother in me… "Daryl shit… Sometimes I just star running my mouth and I'm so sorry…"

He looked at me "Maybe I was. But that's better than the spoilt ass brat you probably were. People probably never ignored you. Probably just kissed your ass. You know what we found in your damn bag old as hell make up. You're the dumb superficial bitch who worries more about her looks then keeping people safe, probably why your group is dead." He stood up "I saved ya thinking you'd be an assest being able to escape where the hell ever and survive. I was wrong, wasn't nothing but luck and selfishness mos likely" he opened the door "You can go, I rather do it alone any way…"

I got up and took in a deep breath "For a second I thought I was sorry and wrong for what I said, but I guess I was right about you ass hole." I walked down the stairs still holding back the tears and shame. What hurt most was he just might be right… I was just a useless burden to my group… my own family. I went in my cell and as quietly as I could laid down and cried. He was right I knew he was…

***** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you want any changes and what you did and didn't like. I know I may not be the best writer but I like the story I'm getting to tell and hopfully you do to**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up I still felt the guilt in my gut. First I harshly judged someone I hardly even knew, and then I left him to keep watch on his own and cried because all those things said about me. I knew they were true. I'm the reason they died… They were always saving me that I couldn't save them. I miss them.

I went and grabbed some breakfast and went and sat outside for awhile just to be alone. I had to leave, I didn't wanna drag anyone else down with me. They have worked too hard for all of this and I wasn't going to be the down fall of this group. They were good people, took in someone they hardly knew and saved them. In this world that was rare. I got up and tried to act normal and walked back to my cell.

As soon as I walked in I began packing. I grabbed most of my clothes and a few small things like a brush and pony tail holders. I went to grab the blanket Beth got me and then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw him in the doorway "Oh…" I Said sitting my bag down.

"Leavin?" He asked walking in.

I tried to remain calm and nonchalant "Uh… I guess. You… You were right and I'm not gonna bring you guys down to."

"I wasn't right." He said browsing stuff I had on my desk "I was being an ass, doesn't change the way you wer actin, but you'll get killed out there. Jus stay and don't be a dumb ass." He had a look of guilt on his face. He seemed very uncomfortable with all of this. And I just stared at him "Well ya just gonna stare or you gon stay?"

I stayed silent and just blurted out "It was my family…" He looked confused "My group that died… It was just me my sister, dad and brother…" I wanted to cry but didn't. "They were always saving me, protecting me, because they knew I couldn't do it. You were right I was useless and that's why they are dead." I wiped one single tear "I don't wanna sound all woe is me but its true. You were right."

"Well than change it. If you wanna leave fine, but at least learn to shoot and fight first." He said throwing his hand down "if ya don't might's well put a bullet in ya head as ya walk through the front gate." He leaned against the desk "I really am sorry, but I aint gon beg you to stay, but I will teach you to shoot and fight. Stayin or goin ya still need to know both. Just give it at least two weeks, still wanna go, fine. But at least you might have a damn fightin chance out there."

I was shocked, that's the most that man has spoken to me. "Okay… Thank you. I really didn't mean anything I said. You're good I can tell…"

"Yeah thanks…" He said not sure how to take a compliment "Well come on. I talked to Rick an told him and he agreed you needed to learn so we found some place a few miles off from here. It may actually help an get the walkers headed that aways." He grabbed his stuff and began walking and I was still in shock just standing there. He looked back "Ya comin"

I nodded "Yeah I'm right behind you…"

I walked out of the prison behind him and he grabbed a few guns and loaded them and placed them in the trunk and then carefully placed his crossbow in the backseat. I got in the car; I smiled big when I heard music begin to play. He looked at me confused but never said anything about it. The ride was silent except the soft playing music; it took about fifteen or so minutes to get to a trail on the side of the road. He pulled over and grabbed a few knives and his crossbow and popped the trunk and got out "Well come on…" He said opening my door and heading down the trail.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious as I followed him.

He just kept walking "Aint far. Don't wanna be too far from the car if something happens…" It was only another few minutes before we were in a small clearing surround my trees. "Here we are." He set the guns down except one. A small handgun it looked like to me and put a silencer on it "We gonna start with a silencer and the last few shots we'll take it off to get em heading away from the prison…" He then handed me the gun and went and stuck a piece of paper on a tree about twenty feet away. Not far, just a good starting point. He walked back over to me "Let's see what ya got…"

Raising the gun my nerves got bad and it showed as my hands shook. I took the shot and missed completely. No surprise to me at all "Well… That was shit." He said chuckling "You were shaking too much. Don't get so nervous." I raised it again and took the shot again, still missed. "Relax… Ya still shake." He walked over behind me and put his hands on the gun and mine. "Close your eyes take a deep breath, open, aim and shoot. Easy as that." I sighed annoyed, but did as he said closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, opened, took aim and shot. I hit the tree this time. Not the paper, but I actually hit something. "See aint to hard. Now just gotta tweak your aim…"

We worked on my aim for awhile longer and finally I was hitting the paper at least four out of five times. Maybe I will learn to survive in this world I thought to myself. He then grabbed the gun from me "We done for the day?" I asked as he took the silencer off, if didn't respond and just shot at the target. The shot was louder than I expected it to be.

"Yeah just one more thing…" He said handing me a knife. "Most times usin a gun aint an option…" A walker then came stumbling from the darkness of the woods "I suggest you do it fast, may be more behind him…"

My mouth dropped "Daryl… I… I can't do this…"

"Well you got to… Things get out of hand I'm right here. Just gotta stab him in the head…" He said nonchalant.

I just shook my head and starred at the walker "No… No god no…" And I fell to my knees and began to cry. It was my brother. My young fearless brother. I knew he was gone but seeing it firsthand hurt even more "Daryl I can't…"

"What the hell…" He mumbled "You okay…" He said walking up to me as the walker still made his way to us. His groans and moans getting louder just then Daryl pushed it away "You gotta learn they aint people no more…"

I just looked at my brother "But he was and he was good… I miss him…"

"Wait did you know him…" He looked at him and back to me. He saw it. Me and my brother always looked the exact same. He was basically my twin, and was my shadow when we were younger. Daryl then took the knife and stabbed him in the head, as he did my body just jumped "No!" I cried. What he did was right but it was still hard to watch.

Daryl caught me before I could fall on to my dead brothers fallen corpse. I just broke down the moment daryl caught me and had me standing above him so rotted and dead. I could tell he didn't go peaceful. His stomached, neck and right arm were chewed out practically. I had to turn away. I wrapped my arms around Daryl's neck and just cried. I couldn't stop, my nerves were wrecked. No one should ever go through this, ever.

He stood tense for a few seconds before following after me and wrapping his arms around my back and just letting me cry "We gotta go…"

"Okay…" I whimpered though my cries. I looked once more and tried to remember the boy I grew up with so full of life, so annoying, so caring and so strong… He was gone. Just gone. Daryl then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. It was the last time I'd ever see his face again. No burial, no memorial, and no time to mourn… I hated the world we lived in, I hated more than anybody could understand.

I got in the car and the tears had stopped "You okay… Daryl asked as he put the key in and sped off. I hadn't noticed the five or more walkers behind us.

"I have to be, don't I…?" I said wiping my tear and sweat stained face. He didn't respond he knew I was right. Mourning wasn't a privilege we had any more.

***** I actually really loved writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it and cant wait to write more. I love reviews, comments and even suggestions. I wanna know what you like and dont like and how to make this story enjoyable for you! Thank you SOO much for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update. I recently got into a bad car accident and have had a lot on my plate. But I'm okay and back to writing! **** Now enjoy the update.**

It had been about four or five days, maybe a week since the incident, I had even thought about time it was just moving to slow. I was ready for this hopeless and empty feeling to go away. Rick had put me to work to put a class together for the younger kids. He said, the world may be over but reading and math were still very much needed, and I agree. It was also the perfect excuse to keep me thinking of something else, but even with all the work and book hunting I couldn't keep it at bay.

He was my brother… My little brother. He deserved so much more then what happened. I was his big sister. BIG. Sister. I should have been there to protect him… He should be here; I should be in the woods rotting….

I was off in my own little world think about all the wrong things in the library when there was a knock "Come in…" It was Daryl. It surprised me; I hadn't really seen much of him since all of that happened. He was dirty and sweaty, looked like he had been putting in a hard day's work. "You okay?" I questioned "Shouldn't be working so hard in this heat ya know…" I said tossing him a half full bottle of water. He caught and took a swig and looked like he couldn't t quite find the words to say "Daryl, Is everything okay? I mean it's fine if you came to visit… The company would be nice…"

"Look If ya aint busy just come with me…" He stated looking down.

I put my book down confused got up from the desk "Do I need a gun?" He just shook his head and began following him out of the library. We walked though the living quarters and outside. When we walked outside I saw Rick, Beth and Maggie standing by what looked like a fresh grave. "Daryl what's going on" I asked before walking towards them.

"You got me thinking. This life is shit and with all the shit we have to give up… Mournin should be one… I went back and I got your brother… Me an Rick dug em a grave. Beth and Maggie made the cross and got some flowers…" He put his hand on the back of his head "I didn't know his name so I couldn't write it on there but figured you could do the honors." He said handing me a knife.

I just stared shocked and before I could stop myself I began crying and threw my arms around him and hugged him "You shouldn't have done that, but thank you so much Daryl…" I held him in the hug for another minute before I broke it and made my way towards the grave. I kneeled down in front of the cross and took the knife and began carving. When I was done I read it out loud "Liam Xavier Dawson…" I wiped a tear and ran my hand over it before standing up and turned to the others "Well not sure what to say to people who never met him other than, you should have… He was good. Had a good heart… One Christmas I couldn't afford anything. I struggled even with feeding myself. I almost didn't go to Christmas at my families because I was ashamed I couldn't get anybody anything… They wouldn't have cared, but that was always my thing…"

I looked up "He went and bought everyone a gift had them wrapped and told everyone they were from me… And when I went home that night I had a fully stocked kitchen… He always looked out for me. When I moved in with my first love, he began hitting me and was so abusive… My brother who was six two and maybe weighed a hundred pounds came over and deafened me against my six five two hundred and fifty pound boyfriend… He knew he would beat the hell out of him but didn't care…" I looked up at them all "That was the man my brother was… And I miss him."

We all just stood there in silence, after a few minutes they hugged me and made their way back to their day to day, but Daryl stayed. I sat down in front of the grave and just looked. I was still hurting, but had a sense of peace. I owed that to Daryl. I smiled when he sat next to me "Thank you…" I said wrapping my arm around him and laying my head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything but that was enough. I sat there for awhile and he never even budged. "Can we go for a walk…?" I finally asked lifting my head up. He nodded and helped me up.

We began walking the perimeter of the prison. It wasn't as hot I'm guessing maybe five or six if we were keeping time. "So did you have any siblings?"

He stayed quite but looked up "Yeah… Older."

"Have a name?" I asked looking over to him.

"Merle…" He said with a hint of sadness "He passed…"

I sighed "I'm sorry… This is a world with too much loss…" I stopped walking and turned to Daryl "Daryl you may not know it but you did so much for me today… I am still sad and heartbroken but I feel some hint of peace… I have a place I can go to morn him, remember him, talk to him… And you. You did that…" He kept looking either off to the side or to the gravel and just cupped his face and made him look at me "You are rare in this world. You're good. You have a soul, and you care. That is rare and beautiful." I then smiled, I saw that for the first time he had heard me and knew it was true. "In this world there is no telling how much time we have left and I am lucky to know someone like you…" I leaned over and kissed his cheek "You'll never know how grateful I am…" I patted his shoulder "I will see you later gotta go work on the lesson plan more… See you later Daryl…" I said waving back at him as I walked away.

Just before I walked back inside Daryl ran up "Wait…"

"Yeah?" I said turning and smiling.

He looked up and back to me "Would ya wanna keep watch tonight with me?"

I raised an eyebrow "Is that like a form of a date here?" I asked smiling making him look flustered.

"Hey don't push it Dawson." He said almost jokingly.

I put my hands up in a playful defensive mode "Well I will just finish up with what I was doing and I will see you there." I then saw a rip on his shirt "And I will bring some needle and thread and get that fixed for you. Nights are getting to chilly to be walking around with holes in your shirt… and it's the least I can do…But see you in a couple hours." I said smiling as I walked away.

It was nice to have a friend. Daryl is my friend. Suddenly this shitty world didn't feel as alone.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please please review. I'd love some feed back from you guess. Reviews and even messages are appreciated and very much enjoyed! I will respond to any opened questions or opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

I threw on my boots mentally exhausted from attempting to put a lesson together using books and material from a men's prison, not as easy as I assumed it would be. I organized the desk back to look like less of a mess and began making my way to the tower. I didn't see Daryl waiting outside as usual so I made my way up and opened the door and saw Daryl with his feet hanging over and head sitting on a bar as he just stared out towards the fences "I'm not late am I?" I said heading over and sitting next to him.

"Yeah… bout ten or twenty minutes but I figured that ya got wrapped up in that teaching stuff…" He answered still staring out that way.

I blushed embarrassed that I was actually late. "Well hopefully the wait was worth it… I brought the needle and thread… But you didn't change shirts." I said looking at the shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah sorry didn't have time…" He said shrugging.

Sighing I turned towards him "well then let's see it…" He looked at me confused "The shirt… take it off and hand it over." I said playfully smacking his arm knowing this was an awkward and strange request. He looked over at him with a surprised but ashamed look and just shook his head "No…"

He was stern in his word and I knew I didn't wanna push his buttons on it."Well turn this way…" I said tapping his leg to turn "Even if you won't hand me the shirt, I still need to get it sewn up…" He just looked to me and looked away again. I took a deep breath and tapped his leg again "come on Daryl, please…" And just as he looked at me, I was sitting on my knees and moving a strained of her long brown hair and said it again "Please, it'll give me something to do while you stare at nothing…" And he finally gave in and turned towards me but still stared out into the field.

Smiling in victory and I then blushed looking at the hole, it was on his right lower abdomen. I ran my hands though my hair and looked away for a second "I'm gonna need you to lean back a lil…" He adjusted himself a small amount and all I could do was just sighed still needing him to lean more "I'm sorry but a lil more… I don't want to stab you with the needle…" He hesitated but complied and leaned down on his elbows "Thank you…" I said leaning over him and begin to go to work "So what was life like before all this…"

"Shit…" He said in a mumble.

Chuckling I said "Guess it hasn't changed much.

"Naw, this is paradise to me…" He said keeping watch out towards the fence. I found it strange that there was sarcasm in the way he said it. It was as if he was being completely serious. I could only imagine what life was like before all of this, if he was. It made me want to just hug him and be there for him like, he'd been there me. I could tell he had so much pent up, but I knew that was by choice. The people here really loved and cared for him and would be there for him if he needed them but he wasn't that type.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath "wanna talk about it?"

"No." He said with no hesitation "How about you though?"

"Why would I tell you about me?" I joked.

Daryl laughed. A genuine and happy laugh. He laughed "You like to talk… a lot…" he said trying to be serious again.

"Like you don't like the conversation and company?" I asked in defense and he just shrugged and I smacked his knee and started back sewing. "Well I taught kindergarten… when all this started I had just gotten my first very own class. All those years of hard work and I had my own class and the best group of students… They were lovely, and sweet as could be." I smiled at the memory "I was close with my family we had dinner every Sunday and Wednesday. Sunday we cooked, Wednesday we went out, always somewhere new…" He laughed "Hey what's funny…"

He shrugged "Sounds like that stupid shit you hear on TV about those perfect lil families on those dumb shows…"

"Hey I still have a needle right here…" I threatened jokingly "I mean we weren't perfect… At all, just happy. But we had our downs. My parents got divorced… that was the happiest day of my life. They were toxic to each other… She was crazy and she would just push and my dad would give in to his anger and was abusive which I won't excuse… but she just had that effect on people. I loved her though but we were never close until right before all this." She sighed "We were on our way towards her I don't even know where she is or if she's still…" I held back tears. I stopped talking and just took a breath and put the needle down and knotting the end "Done…" I said sitting back up and taking in the sight.

Daryl was leaning on his elbows staring off into the field with his cross bow on his other side. He had on his typical leather vest that I don't believe I ever saw him without and a button down with no sleeved and the top few buttons missing. I just looked and took it all in before bursting into laughing. He looked up at me "What the hell's so funny?"

"I don't know you look… you look like the cover of one of those really badly written erotic novels. I can see it now One Night on Georgia Back Roads…" I said laughing and leaning back against the cement wall. "Sorry just with that cover it practically writes its self…" She joked "He was rugged and closed off but had soulful eyes that pierced my inner soul…" I said in a dramatic and erotic voice.

He looked at me annoyed "Shut the hell up… At least I can say I didn't read that stupid shit…"

I held my hands up in defeat "That is true... It was just something me my sister, mom and aunts bonded over. We kinda had a little book club and we only read the really bad stuff…" I said laughing. "Not to overstep what about your family? Close to anyone?"

"No… I was to my brother as a kid." He said looking down "Mom died in a fire, he protected me from our piece of shit dad but ended up in juvie… So I was mostly on my own until we got older but then he was nothing but trouble." He said digging on his fingernails.

I tried to keep the shock off my face but he had opened up. It surprised me more than I thought it would I tried to keep my emotional side that wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay but I knew he wasn't that kind of person "I'm sorry… I guess this is paradise." I said giving him a smile as he moved and sat by me. We sat the rest of the night in silence with a small amount of playful banter here and there. I just enjoyed the company. I enjoyed having a friend, someone I could trust. Who knew that would end up being him? I swear this world made everything upside down but I was starting to see the paradise he was talking about. It was upside down but simpler. It was finally bearable…

**I'm not crazy about the way I ended it but I hope you guys enjoyed! Please follow its gonna get better! And I would love reviews and will happily respond to them!**


	6. Chapter 6

I had kept up with the nightly watches with Daryl and planning a lesson on my own for the past week or so, And the day had finally came. I had to teach a class. I was excited and scared but couldn't wait to begin. I shuffled though my papers on my desk making sure I had everything for the hundredth time, yes it was all still there. Then I heard it the small feet around the corner. I saw Carol's face in the window before she opened the door letting in about twelve small children. "Who knew…?" I said smiling "Never really saw them out and about I figured there were maybe five…"

"Well the age range is a little bigger than the original kindergarten classes they are between two and five. I have the six and up. It's not gonna be easy with the age gap, but you seem like you'll manage." She said giving me a hopeful smile. She patted my shoulder "Well if you need any help or have any problems let me know…" She turned towards the children "We're all gonna behave for Miss…"

I looked up "Dawson… Miss. Dawson"

"Miss. Dawson Right?" She asked the children making them repeat "Yes…" In the most precious harmony.

Nodding at carol I smiled "Thank you…" And began going into my lesson plan. The children were wonderful and I was doing what I loved again. In that class they forgot about the world outside of our fences and they all cared so much for one another, it was better than the old world to. No fighting over the best first day outfit or nicest back pack. This made me realize how cruel kids could be in the old world and how petty fellow teachers could be about having the best class and best scores. Like Daryl said this was paradise. After about two hours we were finished, not as long as the old days but it was much more manageable with this world. Eight hour days were out of the question.

I showed each child back to their cell block and went back to the classroom to clean up when I got back to class I saw Daryl shuffling though the children's papers from today. "Well hello noisy…" I said smiling and walking in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothin… Figured I'd come see how it went." He said putting the papers down "It's all you could talk about all week…"

I smiled "It went well. It's nice to still be able to do what I love… And the kids. They are great!" I picked up some trash from the floor. "My family would be happy to see me now, I wish they could…"

"Me too…" He said with sympathy "Maybe we can walk down and visit your brother that may help…" He said still looking off. "Some the people here do that go talk to the headstones… Maybe it'll help."

At that moment I walked up to him and just grabbed his hand "Yeah that would be wonderful… Let's go Dixon." I said pulling him as we walked I looked at him "You know you're my only real friend in this world right? I really appreciate that…"

"Whatever…" He commented trying not to smile.

We got to his grave and he just sat there as I talked to my brother. I told him about the group, my class, and even finally feeling useful thanks to Daryl. It was nice, even though he wasn't there I felt like he could hear me. I may just be crazy, but it helped. It helped a lot more, and made it easier with Daryl right there with me… and then the moment ended we heard gun shots. Daryl jumped up practically dragging me with him. He walked me to the tower "Get up there and wait for me!" He barked at me.

"Daryl no! I'm coming with you!" I argued.

He looked at me and shook his head, he was serious. "Get up there… Now!" I went to argue with him and he yelled again "Now!" I finally complied and went to the top and waited. I kept an eye on the fence to, walkers heard the commotion and we had more piling up against the fence. I stayed for another ten minutes before I forced myself to go help with the fence. Glenn had just started I grabbed a knife and began stabbing them in the head one by one. After some time me and Glenn had actually made a dent and it had quieted down. We had a brief moment to catch our breath until I heard Daryl yelling. He looked lost and broken "Where the hell is she?"

Rick was trying to talk him down but he had so much worry in his eyes. Who was he looking for…? I began to make my way towards him and saw him looking all around the tower. It was me he was looking for me. At that moment I almost wanted to hide, I knew he wasn't going to be happy with me. I got closer "Daryl…" I said coming up behind him. I was still a little less than ten feet away. He heard me and ran up and hugged me "I'm fine… I just went and helped with the fence…"

"I told you to go up there and stay damn it! So damn hard headed…" He said mad but relived.

Rick than came up "We found her but now we have to go… We got to figure out what's going out and discuss what we are gonna do with the counsel…" He said to Daryl. They all looked so worried and so unsure.

"Stay outside…" Daryl said before turning "I just nodded not even wanting to go inside of there right now.

I stayed outside keeping an eye on the fence and stayed up in the tower. It had been a couple of hours and I was worried. I had no idea what was going on and who was hurt or if anyone had hurt someone. I prayed, like I hadn't in a long time for the children from my class and Carol's class. I just wanted everyone to be okay… Just then I heard the tower door open. It was Daryl. "Hey…" I whispered kinda tired. "Care to fill me in?

"Yeah…" He mumbled sitting down a little ways from me "A boy… He got some virus and got sick and died and turned in to a walker. I was exposed so Imma need you to keep your distance till we figure it out…" He stood back up and looked down at me sad "We gotta make a run tomorrow to get some meds… I'll be back but till then you stay with the healthy ones and… I'll be back soon enough…"

I looked down sad "Well I'd hug you but you said I couldn't…" I looked up "So make sure you make it back soon, because as soon as you get back healthy as a horse I'm gonna hug you Daryl…" I said semi joking "Be safe…" I said going back to the hopeless feeling. Daryl just nodded and went on his way.

**Please R&R! It would mean so much! I am hoping to get some more followers! I really enjoy writing this and everytime I get an email with another follower it makes me eager to write more, any ideas or comments are welcomed and enjoyed! If you have something you wanna see or want more of don't hesitate! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stop pacing outside he had been gone to long they all had. I couldn't bear staying inside; it was full of so much sorrow and worry. Enough to send you into a mental breakdown especially if you were already worried. Glenn was now sick; two people were taken out and burned by somebody. It had been an eventful few days and now Daryl was gone with some others to go to a vet hospital. I was scared and I was worried… What if he didn't come back? I would be alone again and at square one. I mean I got along with others but Daryl and I just… We had this unspoken bond. We were completely different in ways but understood one another better than anyone would believe.

I finally decided to walk up to the tower and just sit and wait. I wanted to be alone I could feel the stares as I paced down in the prison yard, and I was sick of their stares. I got to the top and just sat with my lavender blanket, I wished more than anything that it was dark and Daryl was sitting with me as we kept watch. I wasn't even sure if we'd ever keep watch again. I couldn't keep the fond memories from my mind and I finally drifted to sleep, it was nice I hadn't slept in awhile.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for but when I waked I saw a new car in the yard I jumped up knowing it had to be him. They had to be back. I began to make my way and I felt eyes behind me and I turned and I saw him he must have been waiting for me to wake up. I almost wanted to cry I was so happy. "You're okay?" I asked smiling. He just nodded and I ran and jumped into his arms embracing him. I held him tighter than I ever had "Everyone else okay?" He just nodded I pulled back and put my hand on his cheek "Got the medicine" Once again he just nodded, but I was okay with that. I was just happy he was here and he was okay. I hugged him again and wiped my few small tears so he wouldn't see, After I wiped my eyes I pulled back and just looked at him and smiled "I was so worried…" I didn't even realize our arms were still around one another. "Well say something…"

He then really shocked me, he held me a little tighter pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back but it ended as fast as it began. He pulled away from me completely "I'm sorry…" he said as he left and began walking down the stairs in the tower. I stood there still in shock not sure what to do or how to react. I had a million things going through my mind; I touched my lips and finally snapped out of it. By the time I did I saw over the edge that Daryl was already out of the tower making his way towards his block? "Damn it Alex…" I mumbled before running to the stairs and down them as fast as my legs could carry me. "Daryl!" I called out as I reached the bottom. I didn't see him, he must have gone inside. I walked inside attempting to hide the fact I ran all the way here, not sure who was inside.

Inside I saw Beth with Judith, Carl and Rick… Rick was talking to Daryl up the stairs. I slowly made my way up the stairs; I waited until it seemed like the right moment and quietly said "Daryl?" He looked over at me and back to Rick "Daryl… Please can we talk…?"

In his typical Dixon way he avoided eye contact "Ain't nothing to talk about…"

"Daryl…" I pleaded "Rick… Can you please give us a moment?" I said turning to him and giving him and smile. He just nodded and walked away. I then walked over to Daryl who made his way over to his stuff towards the stairwell and began packing it up "What are you doing?" I said annoyed.

He kept packing "I don't know… I think I'm gonna change to another cell block…"

I rolled my eyes "Really? You kiss me and now you up and move? That's ridiculous…" I ran my hands though my hair "Don't do this Daryl… It's childish."

"Keep ya damn mouth down…" He barked in a whisper, but immediately looked away guilty for his words "Sorry…"

I put my hand on his shoulder "its fine… Why did you run?" I asked taking the bag out of his hand. He looked up at me and just responded "Cause…" I laughed "Dixon that's not a real reason... You didn't even stay long enough for me to say anything… I mean I know I stayed silent but…" I felt my cheeks burning red but knew I had to say it, at least for him. He needed to hear it, especially since he was so hard on himself "You shocked me, but I liked it… I wish you would have stayed…"

He stood back up and just looked at me it seemed like his own version of being embarrassed and began walking away "Damn it Daryl…" I then took in a deep breath and walked up behind him placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around, I took in a deep breath and before he could say anything I grabbed him and kissed him. He hesitated at first but before I knew it he put his arms around me to. This kiss was better than the first; it lasted longer and felt perfect. When it ended we were forehead to forehead "Daryl… I don't know why you doubt yourself so much but you are great and amazing and a really good kisser…" I said smiling "Just please don't run…" Daryl then did the best thing he could do, just nodded and pulled me in for a hug. When you hugged I saw Carl and Beth both standing there. Carl was red as could be and Beth had a grin on her face, I then laughed making Daryl break the hug to look behind him "What the hell ya looking at?" He mumbled grabbing my hand as we walked away.

We went to my classroom in the library "I'm sorry… I forgot they were in there and I couldn't just let you walk away again…" I said closing the door behind us. "Thank you for not walking away…" I said walking over to him. He was leaning against my desk; neither of us knew what to say. I walked over and leaned next to him and tangled my fingers with him holding his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder and we both just looked forward "I'm not sure how this works in this world, but however it is… I want it to work."

He stayed silent and turned placed his chin on my head "Me too…"

I smiled and squeezed his hand "Then what is this world to stop up…" We just stood there in silence and I then looked up at him "Daryl…" he looked down at me "You're still my best friend…"

"I thought I was your only friend…" He said laughing.

I nodded "My only and best…" I said as he kissed my head and we just stood there quiet again. Being with each other was more than enough; he really was my best friend and would have been here or in the old world.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please R&R, even though I love it I was am a little nervous to how you guys will feel. But thank you so much to my new followers and to the guest that read it!**

**But thank you to Michelle! I am so glad you are enjoying it and hope this chapter lives up to the rest!**

**And thank you to Thedragoness821 it means a lot and I hope you still like the characters and the story!**

***** Also I am gonna put off the gov invasion a lil, hope that's okay!**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in my room alone and started thinking about everything. This world moves so fast now, just a few weeks ago I was on my own and lost everything I knew and had known, and now… I had a group, a new family and a best friend. Things that normally take months to years to secure I had in a matter of weeks. But I guess in this world things had to move fast, you never know when it will all end and you have to start over, and I just prayed I wouldn't…

The more I thought about the more worried I became so I just laid down and stared at the wall and thought just how safe we were. Cinderblock walls, steel bars, fences, and weapons. We're gonna be fine I thought to myself as I continued looking at the wall. After a few seconds my concentration was broke by a tapping on my steel bars. I looked up and saw none other than Daryl "Hey…" I said smiling "Was wondering what you were up to since we didn't have watch tonight.

"I jus went on a run with Michonne… More diapers and baby formula…" He said sighing "Need to find some damn goats…"

I raised my eyebrows confused "And why is that?"

"Goats got universal milk… Wouldn't need to hunt down formula so often…" He said still standing in the doorway.

I laughed "Well I'll keep an eye out…" I then leaned up "I'm glad you're back safe… Wish you would have told me."

"Why so you could sit an worry?" He asked finally walking in and sitting at the end of my bed "I found something I thought you'd like though…" He said setting his bag down and beginning to dig through it. He pulled out three books "Here…" He said handing them to me. I smiled and took them and looked to each.

I laughed "Daryl… I love them!" They were the silly erotica novels our book club would read in the old world with the cheesy wanna be Fabio on the cover "Rugged Atlanta nights…" I said out loud laughing "I was pretty close…" tapping on the picture of what looked to be a very model, made up version of Daryl. He blushed and tried not to laugh, but I could tell he wanted to which just made me smile.

He then stood up "Well imma head to bed… Night"

"Daryl…" I said as he started walking out "Please stay with me… I hate being in here alone…" He nodded and went and put his bag on the top bunk and began to climb "Whoa where ya going hot shot?" I asked trying not to giggle. He didn't say anything but just looked at me "Come lay here… with me… Please?" I said patting the small area next to me. He hesitated but complied in the end. As we lay his body langue read loud and clear, He was stiff, uneasy and nervous. I sighed and rolled over and put my hand on his chest "Just curious… Were you married in the old world…?"

He shook his head "Naw… Never even got that far in life. Only real girlfriend I ever had been in high school and I wouldn't really count her…" I raised an eyebrow an asked "Why is that…" He shrugged "Well I don't think she ever took it serious, slept with half the damn town, Merle says I was blinded by tits and open legs… Guess he was right. But I mostly kept to myself."

"Wow… I'm sorry…" I said taking a breath "any kids? You seem to be great with Judith…" I asked still very curious about his past life. When I looked up at him he looked filled with sorrow, which surprised me.

He looked away for a few seconds and back to me "No. Never had the chance. Never said this out loud before but I thought it be nice one day, to settle down do it right but Merle kept me in trouble and no woman would look at me twice as father material and…" He began to play with my hair "Where I's at in my life it wasn't an option…"

"Daryl…" I said placing a hand on his cheek "I think you'd been perfect for it all the whole nine yards… Any girl would be lucky… Hell I'm lucky to have you in my bed…" I joked still making myself blush.

He ignored my compliment and just took a deep breath "What bout you?"

"Neither… Only had one boyfriend and he was an ass…" I said shrugging "I always wanted children though. Three boys and a girl…" I said laughing. "I was just picky… well mean. My friends would try to set me up and all, the guys just sucked." I said giving a small shrug "I always just preferred focusing on school and staying at home with a glass of red wine and Netflix, I wasn't very exciting…"

He grabbed my hand "That sounds better than what me an Merle did… Now we should get some sleep. You gotta teach tomorrow an we got watch." He said putting his other hand behind his head and closing his eyes "Night…"

Seeing him so peaceful mad me smile bigger than I had in awhile "Good night…" I said giving his hand a squeeze before closing my eyes.

_I woke up and I was in my childhood bedroom. Everything was as I remembered it except everything was covered in dust, it had an eerie feel in the air and I felt sick to my stomach. I got up and began walking down the hall and studied my family portraits. Every single one was either broken or had blood on it, I was scared. I kept walking until I was hit with a rotten smell, the closer I got to the living room the worst it got. I began to hold my breath until I turned the corner and saw into my old living room. There they all were, it was awful. Every single one of them a walker except my mom… She was there victim. silently staring and reaching towards me. "No…NO… no…" As I spoke they all looked up at me with hunger still in their eyes… I couldn't hold it back I screamed and cried._

My eyes shot open and I looked around I was in my cell again and I was safe. I felt Daryl holding me and rocking me. "I'm so sorry…" I said grabbing him and holding him back "So sorry…"

"No… You okay?" He asked grabbing my face to look me in the eyes. I just nodded and wiped the few tears I had and just looked him in the eyes. He really cared for me as much as I cared for him. "It felt so real…" I mumbled.

He nodded "They always do…" He said kissing my forehead. "Let's lay back down…" He said still looking at me.

In my head I panicked, I didn't wanna back to sleep. I didn't wanna end up going back there and I didn't wanna chance it, so in a moment of panic and quick thinking I grabbed him and kissed him. This wasn't like our other kisses it was more… intimate. I prayed he didn't know what I was trying to do. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. I knew he wasn't sure how to react and was taken completely off guard by my actions. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath, we remained forehead to forehead and I knew he was trying to figure out what to do next. Time felt slower as I waited, I feared rejection in that moment worse than the outside of the fences. He looked back up at me and hesitated but then pulled me into him and kissed me again.

I was in his lap and my legs wrapped around him, I felt safe but nervous. I wasn't sure how far my rouse to avoid sleep would take us, but part of me didn't care I began to think as he laid me on my back still kissing me. I then began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me before I could slide it off his arms. He looked at me worried and I just nodded "Its okay…" I wasn't sure what he was self conscious about it, but it was okay I understood.

He then put his hand at my waist and slowly slid it up my side I gasped and again nodding assuring him it was okay. It was obvious in a good way that Daryl wasn't any kind of play boy in the old world. He slid a little further up before slowly helping it over my head. I felt vulnerable but wonderful all at once. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss just as I began to think things were going to start to go further I heard a baby…

It was crying and it was close. I looked over Daryl's shoulder and saw Beth holding baby Judith who was softly crying. I practically pushed Daryl off and grabbed my blanket. Beth was completely red "I'm so sorry… I… I…"

"No… No…" I said sitting up "Is everything okay?"

She looked down "I can't get Judith to stop crying and I knew you were really good with her… And I'm just… Tired…" She sighed. She did look completely worn down.

"Where is Rick?" I asked carefully putting on my shirt and getting up and taking the fussy baby from Beth.

"He's keeping watch with Carl…" She said staring at Judith.

I began to bounce her "Okay well I got her from here… Go get some rest Beth…" I turned to Daryl who was now standing up and placing some stuff on the top "What are you doing?"

"You gotta get up early, I don't really." He said then putting my blanket up there "I will take lil asskicker off your hands while you get some sleep up here…" He said walking over to me.

I shook my head "Daryl she's really fussy…" He then took her an within a matter of seconds she was quiet just staring at Daryl.

"Now get some rest…" He said looking back up to me "Don't argue… Ya need it…" I just nodded and kissed his cheek "Night…" He was good to me, better than most would be in this world or the old world.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you like and don't. I'm eager to learn and please! Again thank you to my readers and followers! Please read and review **


End file.
